This invention relates to a shielded-cable connector to be connected to a shielded cable known in the art.
A typical shielded cable comprises a center conductor or a core wire having conductivity, a tubular insulating inner sheath surrounding the core wire, a conductive shield wire surrounding the insulating inner sheath, and an insulating member surrounding the shield wire. The shielded cable is connected by the use of a shielded-cable connector.
One example of the shielded-cable connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. H10-32051. The shielded-cable connector comprises a ground plate for holding the shield wire of the cable, a contact to be connected to the core wire of the cable, and an insulating housing holding the ground plate and the contact.
In the above-mentioned shielded-cable connector, the ground plate holds the shield wire of the cable but the positional relationship between the core wire of the cable and the ground plate is not fixed. This may possibly result in deterioration of transmission characteristics within the connector.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shielded-cable connector which is capable of preventing deterioration of transmission characteristics.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shielded-cable connector for use in connecting a mating connector with a shielded cable which comprises a first conductive wire, a first insulating member surrounding said first conductive wire, a second insulating member surrounding said first insulating member, and a second conductive wire extending between said first and said second insulating member, said shielded-cable connector comprising an insulator housing, a conductive contact held by said insulator housing, said conductive contact comprising a contacting portion for coming in contact with said mating connector and a cable connecting portion to be connected to said first conductive wire, and a metal member held by said insulator, said metal member comprising a plate portion for facing said first insulating member in a radial direction of said shielded cable and a positioning portion connected to said plate portion for engaging with said first insulating member to provide a predetermined positional relationship between said first conductive wire and said plate portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shielded-cable connector for use in connecting a mating connector with a shielded cable which comprises a first conductive wire, a first insulating member surrounding said first conductive wire, a second insulating member surrounding said first insulating member, and a second conductive wire extending between said first and said second insulating member, said shielded-cable connector comprising an insulator housing, a conductive contact held by said insulator housing, said conductive contact comprising a contacting portion for coming in contact with said mating connector and a cable connecting portion to be connected to said first conductive wire, and a metal member held by said insulator, said metal member comprising a plate portion for facing said first insulating member in a radial direction of said shielded cable and a positioning portion connected to said plate portion for engaging with said first insulating member to provide a predetermined positional relationship between said first conductive wire and said plate portion, and a hood covering said insulator housing and said metal member.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shielded-cable connector for use in connecting a mating connector with a plurality of shielded cables each of which comprises a first conductive wire, a first insulating member surrounding said first conductive wire, a second insulating member surrounding said first insulating member, and a second conductive wire extending between said first and said second insulating member, said shielded-cable connector comprising an insulator housing a plurality of conductive contacts held by said insulator housing, each of said conductive contacts comprising a contacting portion for coming in contact with said mating connector and a cable connecting portion to be connected to said first conductive wire, a plurality of metal members held by said insulator, each of said metal member comprising a plate portion for facing said first insulating member in a radial direction of each of said shielded cables and a positioning portion connected to said plate portion for engaging with said first insulating member to provide a predetermined positional relationship between said first conductive wire and said plate portion, and a locator housing coupled to said insulator housing and holding said metal members to have a predetermined interval between adjacent ones of said metal members.